boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Jimmy Rebel
"The Story of Jimmy Rebel" is the fourth episode of the third season of the Adult Swim original series The Boondocks. It originally aired on May 23, 2010. Plot Ruckus finds his musical soul mate in famed racist country-western singer Jimmy Rebel, who wants to do an album with Ruckus. When doing the album, the workers of Racist Records are not sure about having a black man on the work with Jimmy. But in the end, Jimmy Rebel and Uncle Ruckus do a concert in the same room where Jimmy started out singing. Consequently, Uncle Ruckus comes on stage, and the audience 'boos' the both of them off stage and starts a fight. Ruckus then leaves town and goes back home. Jimmy follows him, and together, they begin to make music about other things. Jimmy suggests that there are plenty of things to sing about in the world--friends, beer, good times, etc. The episode ends with Uncle Ruckus and Jimmy singing a racist song about Mexicans. Cultural references * The character Jimmy Rebel is a parody of real racist singer Johnny Rebel. Additional references include the single "Coon Town" and the album "It's the Attitude Stupid!". * When Ruckus falsely renames himself "Toby" upon seeing Jimmy Rebel at the door, it is a reference to the series Roots in which Kunta Kinte is renamed Toby by his slave master. * As Ruckus talks to Jimmy Rebel he says "As if the internet scams and underwear bombs weren't bad enough, Goddamn Nigerians" This was a reference to Umar Farouk Abdulmutallab, a Nigerian Muslim who unsuccessfully tried to ignite plastic explosives hidden in his underwear while on board Northwest Airlines Flight 253 on December 24, 2009. * The limousine Ruckus and Jimmy escape in is painted with the orange color scheme of the General Lee car from The Dukes of Hazzard. *During the limousine ride to "Spoke-n-Hope", there is a "Robert E. Lee Freeway" sign. * The sign next to Ruckus's door which says "Wallace for President" is a reference to one of the many presidential runs of segregationist former Alabama governor George Wallace. * During the scene where Uncle Ruckus is sitting on his couch you can clearly see an LP labeled "Songs in the Key of Coon", which is a reference to Stevie Wonder's album Songs in the Key of Life. * This episode is one of two Season 3 episodes has been banned from Adult Swim because of its excessive depiction of racism. The other episode that was banned was Pause. Continuity * When Ruckus and Jimmy Rebel are both in Ruckus's house, many racist pictures and antiques towards black people can be seen, such as Confederate Flags and a picture of a member of the Ku Klux Klan. These are seen in an earlier episodes such as "It's a Black President, Huey Freeman". Critical reception Leonard Pierce of The A.V. Club graded the episode a B+, only complaining about a few slow stretches in the story while complimenting the "crazily over-the-top" humor involving Uncle Ruckus and Jimmy Rebel as McGruder's restraint in supplying a strong counterweight to the absurdly racist comments. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Banned episodes Category:Episodes with Uncle Ruckus Category:Episodes with Robert Freeman Category:Episodes with Huey Freeman Category:Episodes with Riley Freeman